This year's Short Course, entitled ``Modeling and Data Analysis in Pharmacokinetics and Pharmacodynamics using ADAPT II'' and organized by Prof.\ David Z.\ D'Argenio was held on May 17--18, 1996 in Los Angeles. The Short Course was developed for basic and clinical research scientists actively involved in in the application of computational and data analysis methods to problem involving drug kinetics and drug response. The Short Course focused on the use of the ADAPT II software package for modeling, simulation, parameter estimation, and design of experiments in pharmacokinetics and pharmacodynamics . The course instructors (D.Z.\ D'Argenio, D.\ Katz, A.\ Forrest) gave background lectures on mathematical, statistical, and computational aspects of pharmacokinetic/pharmacodynamic modeling and simulation, parameter estimation, error analysis, design of experiments and model validation. Case studies were presented illustrating the application of the ADAPT II software for solving a variety of modeling, estimation, and experiment design problems. The Case Studies involved hands--on computer work and covered the following topics: pharmacodynamic modeling; Bayesian estimation; maximum likelihood and generalized least spuares estimation; estimation with multiple output models; sample schedule design; physiological model simulation; models with time delays; modeling with covariates. Because of the hands--on nature of the course and the hardware limitations, only 32 people were admitted to the Short Course (an additional 28 investigators who applied to attend the course could not be accommodated). The new Release 4 of ADAPT II was debuted in the Short Course. Sixteen Pentium-based PC's were available for the 32 participants on which to conduct the Short Course Case Studies. Dissemination